Crack
by Abbess Marie
Summary: Warning: Contains TCest Leonardo never imagined that his relationship with Raphael would ever be anything more than brotherly. That all changed in a single night. Now, weeks later, the leader is still in denial about what's happening, but isn't willing to stop it either.
1. Chapter 1

8

He wondered how long it had been there.

That crack in his ceiling.

It was almost directly above his desk, long enough and wide enough that he should have spotted it before now. Of course, it wasn't exactly a habit of his to lie on his shell and stare up at the ceiling of his room. So why was he chastising himself for not seeing it right away?

Better question: Why the hell was he worrying about it at a time like this?

At the present, Leonardo was splayed across his bed completely stripped of his gear. All of it now lay in a careless heap on the floor. Normally, he would have made the effort to put it away properly, but he had not been the one to remove it. That responsibility belonged entirely to Raphael.

Equally naked, the larger turtle was using his full weight to pin Leo to the mattress. Calloused hands, which moments ago had roughly forced him down and yanked off his attire, now roamed over the leader's body with a gentle curiosity. Leo mentally followed the trail that his brother's fingers traced over his skin. Slowly, they moved up over his biceps and then back down stopping at a point just above his wrists. After a brief pause, Leo felt his arms being lifted from the bed and placed onto a pair of strong shoulders. Automatically, he grabbed the edges of Raph's shell and the fingers released his limbs. He shivered as the appendages instead took hold of his exposed sides and began to journey south.

The touch was not unwelcome, but it hadn't been invited either. It had shown up unannounced. Again. And being the polite host that he was, Leo couldn't turn it away.

Intricate designs were being traced upon his thighs. Leo's grip grew tighter as the drawings moved inward. Another shiver rocked him, this one more pleasurable than the last. His eyes, which had been focused overhead, slid shut as a hot mouth leeched onto his neck. The combined sensations were causing pressure to build in his groin.

To say that Leo didn't want this guest would be a lie. He liked the company. Even if it was rude, obnoxious, and occasionally violent.

A thumb dragged across the slit in his lower plastron. The sudden move made the terrapin leader's entire body go rigid. At the junction between his neck and shoulder, a deep chuckle sounded.

"Awful tense tonight, ain't ya, Fearless? I can fix that…"

Leonardo said nothing as the pair of lips returned to his throat. The thumb was joined by the rest of its corresponding hand and together began to rub insistently. His body's response was almost immediate as he felt himself growing harder beneath his shell. Subconsciously, he eased his legs further apart, granting Raph the opportunity to better settle between them.

The thing was, his guest wasn't supposed to have come back. It should have only been a one-time visit– a temporary distraction for the both of them, something they'd forget about later. But it wasn't and they didn't. Leo had soon realized that he couldn't ignore it. Just like that damn crack in his ceiling.

He groaned at that thought, though the noise was more likely a reaction to a set of teeth biting into his flesh. Leo's eyes snapped open and his fingers dug into his brother's shoulders. Raph drew back, grinning impishly at the elder. With one hand, Leo cupped Raph's face, directing it until their gazes locked. There was a shimmer of lust in those honey-colored irises that the leader found irresistible. A second later, he was pulling that devilish smile down to his lips.

That crack shouldn't be there. Raphael shouldn't be in his bed. Neither one belonged in his room.

The resident hothead met the kiss eagerly. He barely hesitated to deepen it, pushing his tongue into Leo's mouth for exploration. Leo let himself be ravaged for a full minute before pressing his tongue back in response. The two pink muscles massaged together roughly as if determined to extract every bit of taste from one another. Leo's arms slipped around Raph's neck, bringing him closer.

Yet, there they were…the crack in his ceiling….Raphael in his bed….

Placing his hands on the mattress, Raph braced himself and ground his hips against his brother's, earning a muffled moan for his actions. There was now a distinct bulge in Leo's lower plastron and the feeling of Raph's own arousal rubbing his only intensified the desire churning within him. The younger turtle's musky scent was overwhelming his nose and the ache in his groin was becoming unbearable.

Raphael was in his bed…

Leo's head was spinning – a sensation that began to subside when the sai-wielder abruptly broke the kiss. Their heated breaths mingled together as they gasped for air. Raph nuzzled the elder's beak, placing a few more quick kisses on his lips. A hand sneaked between both bodies and Leo felt a pinch on his tail. Despite his efforts to free his appendage, it remained trapped. The grin returned to Raph's face as he stroked Leo's tail mercilessly.

"How 'bout ya come out and play already?"

The attention his tail was receiving, combined with the seductive tone those words were issued in, was all the encouragement Leo needed. Groaning slightly, he dropped down and shivered as the cool air of his bedroom assaulted his member. He was forced to relinquish his hold on Raph as the other turtle leaned back to kneel between his legs. Through half-lidded eyes, Leo watched his brother wrap a hand around his erection and took up a stroke to compliment the one being applied to his tail.

Oh god, Raphael was in his bed again…

Leo's hips hitched, seeking the friction that could be had from Raph's fingers. Precome was starting to dribble from his cock. He groaned again as Raph rolled a thumb over the tip, spreading the fluid around. The red color creeping across his older brother's face amused Raph. It was rare that the leader lost his stoic composure. Knowing that he had put Leo in such a flustered state made Raph's dick throb. With a small laugh, the hothead let his member out of hiding and touched it to Leo's, gripping both in his hand.

This was real…

Gnashing his teeth together, Leo struggled to stay silent as the younger turtle jacked them simultaneously. The fingers on his tail crept forward. One reached out to circle his entrance, teasing the tight ring of muscle. Leo grabbed at the bed sheets, bunching them in his fists. His legs spread a little further.

How could this be real? How could Raphael get him to do this over and over?

The movement made Raph laugh again.

"Don't remember ya ever bein' this eager ta play…"

His commented elicited a glare from the leader. The look did nothing to quell the hothead's smirk. Those golden eyes flashed mischievously.

"Raph…"

"Oh, you do speak…I was starting to worry…"

"Raph…keep going…"

The grin on Raph's face stretched to a width that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"If ya insist."

A low whine escaped Leo as Raph's hands left him. His confusion about their sudden departure was cleared up as the sound of lubricant squeezed from a bottle reached his ears. He hissed as the cold substance touched his rear. The discomfort was forgotten as a hand returned to his shaft, distracting him with long, even pulls. Raph glanced down to focus on his work as he spread the lube around his brother's entrance, gently massaging the tender area. With a tentative finger, he began to press inside and his eyes flicked back to monitor Leo's expression.

Though the leader had squeezed his eyes shut, he gave Raph no indication that he should stop. Still, it was with a great amount of care that he inserted his finger, slowing moving past each knuckle. The heat of his brother's body was inviting and his cock ached with longing, but he would not risk hurting Leo. He paused for a moment, letting the elder get used to the current intrusion before adding a second finger.

Focusing on his breathing, Leo did his best to relax. Reaching down, he placed a hand over the one Raph had on his cock, slowing the motion so as not to reach his peak too early. The release would wait until his little brother was deep inside him.

He didn't want that crack in his ceiling…he shouldn't want Raphael like this…

Leonardo grunted as the two large fingers stretched him. Sweat was beading around his forehead and he swiped it away with his free hand. Cracking his eyes open, he stared at Raph, fascinated by the muscles of his arms which were coated with a glistening sheen as well. Then his brother's probing fingers found the bundle of nerves buried within him. Head slamming back into the pillow, Leo let out an audible moan.

"Do…do that again…"

Raph was happy to oblige. Wriggling a finger, he brushed Leo's prostrate again, smiling when an even louder moan sounded. The leader's toes curled as the wave of pleasure rolled over him.

He shouldn't…

No more waiting.

But he did…

Leo pulled his hands off of Raph's. The other turtle gave him a look that had Leo wishing he could drown in those golden pools. He nodded silently at his brother. Understanding the signal, Raph removed his digits somewhat wistfully. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube and began to apply a generous amount to his cock. The coolness made him shuddered, but a few strokes had him rock hard again. With one hand he steadied himself on the mattress while he used the other to line his dick up with Leo's entrance. Touching the tip to the now loose ring of muscle, he paused and glanced up. As eager as he was, he couldn't resist the urge to tease his older brother.

"Tell me what ya want, Leo."

"Raph…"

"Ya want this?" he asked, pressing forward just a little bit.

"…Raph…"

"Answer me."

"…y-yes!"

"Well, alright then."

With deliberate slowness, Raph eased into his brother. The blissful sensations enveloping his cock made him close his eyes as if doing so made it all the more enjoyable. He continued until he was buried to the hilt. Giving Leo the chance to adjust to his girth, which was by far greater than two fingers, Raph leaned in close until their faces were only a couple centimeters apart.

"Not so hard ta say 'yes', is it?" the hothead asked.

Before Leo could reply, his mouth was covered by Raph's. As the two tongues resumed their former frenzied dance, Leo latched onto his brother's hips, trying to encourage them to move. Raph shifted, but only to place his hands under Leo's thighs and lift them so they wrapped around his waist. Getting frustrated, the katana-wielder ended the kiss, but was again cut off from speech.

"Damn, Leo," Raph breathed, nipping at the elder's neck. "Yer so hot…"

…shouldn't…

Leo's blush flared at the compliment. Before he could respond, Raph rocked him with a powerful thrust. Crying out, Leo arched his back and tightened his hold.

…but did…

Raph thrust again, gripping Leo's legs hard enough that his fingers would leave bruises. Sucking at the leader's pulse point, he pushed again. On the third time, Leo lifted his hips and met him halfway. The couple took up a passionate rhythm that they had learned not so very long ago.

"Raph…" Leonardo pleaded.

Without faltering, Raph moved his hands. One he placed on Leo's carapace to support him. The other he brought between them to capture his brother's erection. Slickened by precome, his fingers glided up and down the hard cock easily as he worked to jerk Leo off. The leader tried to thrust into Raph's fist and grind back on his dick at the same time, uncertain about which pleasure he wanted most to pursue.

"Raph…"

"That's right…say my name…"

"…Raphael…"

Leonardo was clinging desperately to Raph's shoulders. Through the haze of lust that seemed to hang around them, he stared into the hothead's eyes. They seemed to hypnotize him, pulling him closer so that Raph could sneak in a lengthy kiss. He moaned into his brother's mouth as his prostrate was struck again. Pulling back, Leo sucked in great mouthfuls of air as nerve bundle was hit twice, three times, then four.

The sounds coming from Leo, the fingers scrabbling at his shell, and the heat encasing him all contributed to the pressure mounting at the base of his cock. His release was impending, but he was determined to bring his brother off first. He increased the speed of his hand on Leo's stiff member, an action which proved to be too much for the leader.

"Ra-!"

Leo's shout as he climaxed was muted by Raph kissing him fiercely. The elder came hard and messy, splattering both of their plastrons with sticky white streams. Stars burst before his eyes. His inner walls clamped down on Raph's cock and the resulting friction was enough to send the younger turtle over the edge after a couple more erratic thrusts. Hips snapping, Raph emptied his seed deep inside his brother. The intensity of his orgasm blinded him as his eyes rolled back into his head. Breathless and sweaty, the two held onto one another as the waves of pleasure began to fade.

Carefully, Raph laid Leo back down, propping the pillow beneath his head. Caressing the leaf-green check, he kissed the leader once more. His softening cock slid free of his brother's body. Raph lay down next to him, hooking an arm across Leo's stomach to share in the afterglow.

One of the leader's hands settled on Raph's arm while the other circled his shell. Leo turned his head so that he was face to face with Raph. The sai-wielder smiled at him tiredly.

"Love ya, Fearless."

Having uttered those words, Raph huddled against his brother and closed his eyes. Not two minutes passed before the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was asleep. Leonardo stared at him, his eyes wide and his face blanched. Raph's admission left him feeling like his stomach had dropped through the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. Leonardo glanced up and his gaze immediately focused on the crack that above his desk. He could swear that it had gotten bigger since the last time he looked. Sighing heavily, he rubbed at his tired eyes.

That crack wasn't going to go away.

And neither was Raphael.


	2. Chapter 2

8

With a groan of protest, the chrome handle turned and the shower head sputtered to life. The frigid water warmed quickly and curls of steam stretched upward to spill over the boundaries of the bathing area. Surrounded by the stirring fog, Leonardo stood beneath the stream. Head hanging, he leaned his hands against the slick wall of the shower as the water cascaded over his body. The heat eased the tension in his muscles and he rolled his loosened shoulders appreciatively. If only it could rid the thoughts that ran through his mind.

Despite his best effort, the leader couldn't focus on anything other than the events that had unfolded over the last few hours. The hushed voices still whispered in his ear, the gentle touches still lingered on his skin, and the satisfying pleasure still burned within him. But the most vexing sensation of all was the visions. Eyes opened or closed, the only thing he could see was Raphael – above him, beside him, behind him – as the red-banded turtle made him experience bliss he never believed he would know.

Reaching for his bottle of body wash, Leo squeezed a suitable amount onto a bath sponge. Tiny, white suds clung to his skin and plastron as he tried to scrub away his sins of the night. Though his flesh was made clean, his thoughts were not. Leo's cheeks flushed as he remembered how Raph had touched him and his cleansing motions slowed to imitate the tender caresses. The initial feeling of guilt that had stabbed at his conscious was overcome by an aching desire that begged to be soothed.

"Shoulda told me that ya was gonna take a shower…"

Leo's eyes flew open as a voice spoke near him. Glancing down, he realized that the emerald green hands clutching his waist were not a product of his imagination. He had been so distracted that he failed to notice another occupant had joined him in the vast, locker room-like shower. Shifting a little, Leo became fully aware of how close Raphael was when the back of his legs brushed against his brother's thighs.

"I didn't want to wake you," the leader said quietly.

It was an excuse that was sort of true. Leonardo had pried himself from Raph's embrace carefully so as not to disturb him, but it wasn't out of concern for the amount of sleep the hothead received. For over an hour, the eldest had lain awake, staring up at the ceiling as his conscious berated him for allowing this…_thing_…with Raph to continue. Tired and confused, the leader was desperate to escape the mental torment and felt that doing so could only be accomplished outside of his brother's presence. Leo didn't want to wake Raph up because he didn't want to be persuaded to stay.

"I wouldn't have cared…" Raph insisted. Lifting his hands, he relieved Leonardo of the soapy sponge and resumed scrubbing where his lighter-skinned brother had paused. "…specially if Idda known that this…" He moved the cleaning tool in a teasing circle around Leo's swelling groin. "…was what ya had in mind…"

The leader could hear the smugness in Raph's voice and knew his face had a smirk to match it. He cursed his body for disobeying his brain's orders to curb its excitement. Even so, his attempt to stop what was being done to him was only half-hearted as he placed his fingers on top of Raph's.

"I didn't have _this_ in mind," he declared, tugging on the hands that held him.

Raphael's low chuckle seemed to reverberate within the confines of the shower. His arms tightened around Leo. Leaning even closer, he nuzzled the elder's neck.

"Oh, really?" the sai-wielder wondered. He began to slowly stroke his brother's slit with the sponge. "Looks like something made ya change yer mind." His lips skimmed the side of Leo's neck. "Like maybe ya started thinking 'bout me?"

Leonardo blushed furiously and he turned his head as far away from Raph's curious mouth as possible. Staring at the walls of the shower, he watched droplets of water race down the white tile and tried to ignore the attention his lower region was receiving.

"I was not."

"Liar."

The swordsman's cheeks became even redder as he was called out on his lie. He felt himself growing harder under his brother's ministrations. On the verge of pain, he still refused to drop down.

"Ya said my name," Raph murmured as he kissed his way across Leo's shoulder.

"…I…I what?"

"Ya said my name," the younger turtle repeated. Shifting his hips, his own arousal was made apparent as it brushed against Leo. "When I came in here looking for ya, I heard ya say my name…" He laughed again. "The same way ya said it last night…"

There was a discomforting feeling in the leader's chest as his heart skipped a beat. His dark brown eyes widened with shock. He couldn't remember having said anything.

"…so tell me again that ya weren't thinking 'bout me," Raph commanded as he slipped one hand between the other turtle's legs to run a finger along the underside of his tail.

A loud gasp escaped Leo and he nearly jumped out of his shell. Taking a step forward, he tried to pull free again. As he moved, Raphael spun him around so they were face to face, dropping the sponge in the process. The leader latched on to his arms as his feet slipped on the slick tile floor. Glaring, he looked up at his brother who held him steady.

"Ya can't, can ya?" the hothead asked. Slowly, he maneuvered his brother backwards until his shell hit the tiles. "Cause ya want me."

The distance between the two turtles was shrinking again. Resting his palms against the shower wall, Raphael advanced until their plastrons pressed together. For Leonardo, the heat being generated by the water was cool compared to the heat emanating from the other ninja.

"I do not," Leo denied, trying to keep a clear head.

"Liar."

"I am not."

"Fine, then yer a hypocrite."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"S-stop that…."

"Stop what?"

"Raph!" Leo said exasperatedly, pushing on the darker turtle's shoulders.

Raphael was forced to pull back from Leo's neck where he had been nibbling at the tender flesh. A wicked smile grew on his face and it seemed to set sparks blazing in his golden eyes. Removing his hands from the wall, he instead brought them to the elder's sides to drag the fingers along the line where skin met plastron.

"Ya really gotta work on articulatin' what it is ya want, Fearless," he scolded.

Leonardo trembled as one of the most sensitive areas of his body was stimulated. Raph knew how to mess with him both mentally and physically. That much was for sure. Though the few remaining bits of his control were screaming for surrender, the leader made one last effort to fight.

"What I want is to shower alone for once," Leo proclaimed.

"Then tell me ta leave. Say the words and I'm gone."

Raph's explorative digits had wandered down in search of Leo's tail. Finding the wiggling appendage, he rolled the tip between his thumb and forefinger. It was then that Leo knew the battle was lost.

"Next time I will," the katana-wielder decided.

Raphael managed to let out a snort of laughter before his mouth became otherwise occupied. Leaning forward, Leonardo smothered that arrogant smile with hungry lips while his arms wrapped around Raph's shoulders. For a moment the two stared at each other, then their eyes flickered shut as the pleasure of the kiss intensified. The hothead willing parted his lips for his brother's tongue. Wedging a knee between Leo's legs, Raph squeezed a pair of solid buttocks. Leo broke away, grunting as he was hefted up and pressed back against the tiles. Once settled, he his mouth returned to Raph's.

Before their make-out session could proceed much further, the bathroom door creaked open.

The tangled turtles froze, panic dropping on them like a bomb. With a hefty shove, Leo pushed Raph away and turned the cold water on full blast. Swearing, Raph stepped backwards to avoid the freezing rain and slipped on the discarded sponge. He landed on his tail with a loud crash.

"Raph?" Mikey's voice inquired from the other side of the curtain. "You okay?"

Drenched with icy liquid, the red-banded turtle was completely cured of any sexual desire he had moments ago. Rubbing at his bruised bottom, he looked up at his older brother and scowled. Leonardo was standing directly underneath the shower head, shivering from the cold assault. A scared look was on his face and he lingered only long enough for arousal to disappear. Stepping past his fallen sibling, he exited the shower and snatched up a towel.

"Oh, hey, Leo," the jokester greeted happily. "I didn't know you were in here. I thought Raph…"

Michelangelo was cut off by the sound of a slamming door.

"Well, good morning to you, too, mister cranky pants," Mikey grumbled staring at now sealed entryway which his eldest brother had just dashed through. "Sheesh."

Shaking his head, he finished removing his gear and pulled aside the shower curtain. He blinked in surprise upon seeing Raphael standing beneath the flood of water. The sai-wielder had quickly regained his feet and turned the shower to a more reasonable temperature. Facing the wall, he scrubbed away at his limbs, seemingly unaware of his little brother's presence.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey said as he stepped inside. "Did you fall or something?"

Raphael said nothing as he rinsed himself off. Turning, he refused to meet Mikey's gaze as he stomped out and grabbed his own towel. The orange-banded turtle winced as the door banged shut a second time.

"Geez, what is with everyone this morning?" he wondered aloud as he began the bathing ritual.

XXXX

Fully dressed, Leonardo sat at the kitchen table huddled over a cup of tea. The douse of cold water had chilled him to the core and the brewed beverage was slowly warming him again. Staring into the murky depths of his mug, paranoia ran rampant in his troubled mind. They had been so close to being caught.

"Leo?"

Had Mikey noticed anything? Would he say anything if he had?

"Leo?"

They shouldn't have been messing around in the shower.

"Leo?"

No, they shouldn't be messing around at all.

"Leonardo!"

The blue-clad terrapin jumped in his seat, shying away from the olive-green hand that was frantically waving in front of his face. Tea slopped from his cup and spattered on the table. Looking up, Leo discovered his brother Donatello watching him with a concerned expression.

"What?" Leonardo said dumbly.

"You okay?" the genius questioned. "I've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now."

"Oh…sorry…" Leo muttered and glanced back down at the mess before him. Standing, he walked over to the sink and grabbed a wash rag. "I was just thinking."

"Must be some pretty deep thoughts," Donnie mused, eyes following his brother as he returned to wipe up his mess. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Leonardo almost laughed out loud. Biting his lip, he polished the table top. He shook his head slowly.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," the leader assured, flashing his brother a quick smile. Grabbing his cup, he deposited it in the sink and attempted to turn the conversation. "What are you up to?"

Donnie lifted his own mug. "Coffee break. I'm working on an upgrade for the security system."

"Need any help?"

"Not right now. Maybe later though. The back-up battery for the system is almost kaput and I'd like to find a replacement sooner rather than later. I might make a run to the junkyard tonight and it always goes faster when there's more than one person looking."

"What time?"

"Ten-thirty-ish probably. It's dark enough by then." Movement caught Don's attention and he glanced towards the doorway where another brother was entering. He lifted his cup in greeting. "Morning, Raph."

Said turtle looked up from the floor. He opened his mouth to reply, but froze mid-step as he caught sight of Leonardo. Eyes narrowing, Raph promptly reversed his direction and marched out of the room without a single word.

Donatello looked over at his elder. Leonardo was staring into the sink, hands gripping the edge of the counter tightly. A deep frown pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" the purple-clad turtle demanded.

"Nothing," Leo replied as he placed his rinsed tea cup into the dishwasher.

Raising a skeptical eye ridge, Don shook his head and turned towards the coffee pot.

"You know," the genius began as refilled his cup, "the two of you really need to…"

Casting a glance sideways, Donnie's voice trailed off as he realized that Leo was no longer standing by the sink. Confused, he looked around the kitchen and spotted the blue tails of his brother's mask disappearing through the doorway.

"…stop running from your problems," he finished with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

10

Four days.

Ninety-six hours.

Five thousand seven hundred sixty minutes.

Leonardo did the math quickly in his head and sighed at the result. Four days had gone by since the shower incident and Raphael still refused to speak to him. It had to be some kind of record for the hothead. Sure, they had given each other the silent treatment plenty of times in the past, but never for this long. Raph usually snapped before a full day passed and all his rage would come rushing out in thunderous shouts which Leo countered with equal volume.

Not this time.

This time Raph's choice of communication was total avoidance. Except when they were training under Splinter's instruction or dining with the rest of the family, the emerald turtle had made every effort to evade Leo. During the day, Raph stayed shut up in his room. At night, he slipped out of the lair presumably to meet up with Casey so the two could go play vigilante.

For some reason, this annoyed Leo more than it usually did. While he had never been overly fond of Casey, Leo did consider him a friend. So why did he suddenly hate the dark-haired human for being the person that Raph always ran to?

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the leader pulled aside the binding on his left wrist to look at his watch. Another sigh escaped him. Five thousand seven hundred sixty-three minutes.

No one else seemed worried by Raph's self-imposed isolation. They all assumed he was just in one of his moods and deemed it wise to give him a wide berth. Their lack of concern was something of a relief for Leo. He sure as shell didn't want them finding out what was really going on.

Thankfully, Donatello hadn't questioned him again. That was probably because the genius was busy with a new project. Until it was finished, Donnie would be too distracted to focus on anything else. For that, Leo was grateful. It gave him a couple of days to prepare himself for the next interrogation and figure out a better lie to cover up the fact that he was sleeping with Raphael.

Was being the operative word here.

Seeing as how they weren't speaking at the moment, sex wasn't happening either. Leo thought he'd enjoy the respite, but he thought wrong. It was slowly driving him insane.

Every night, his bed had remained cold and empty. Sleep was broken and unsatisfying. What little rest he did get was full of vivid dreams that Leo awoke from with his cock hard and aching beneath his plastron. Dark circles had formed beneath his eyes and cold showers had become a morning necessity. Tired, frustrated, and miserable Leo had decided enough was enough. He was not going to spend another night alone.

Which explained why he was currently stationed in a dark corner of Raphael's room waiting for his brother to return.

It had taken some minor planning. Whilst the four turtles were cleaning up after the evening meal, Leonardo had casually asked Donnie if he wanted to go on a training run. As expected, the family scientist had declined and scuttled off to his beloved lab. The eldest had then offered the same to Michelangelo who rarely partook in any training that wasn't mandatory. Mikey had rattled off a number of excuses for staying home and promptly ran out of the room. Shrugging, Leo had exited the kitchen, fully aware of Raph's eyes on him as he walked away. Without looking back, he stepped outside of the lair and into the sewers.

His venture into the tunnels was short. About a half-mile in, he used a different route to double back and positioned himself out of sight on top of one of the large pipes that ran overhead so that he could watch the entrance of the lair. Sure enough, Raph emerged a few minutes later and sprinted off to the right, no doubt taking advantage of the fact that the leader wasn't around to stop him from going topside. Leo lingered long enough to guarantee that the hothead was truly gone before slipping back inside. His remaining brothers were completely oblivious to his return and he had been able to sneak into Raph's room unnoticed.

Five thousand seven hundred sixty-nine minutes.

April had called earlier. She had been attempting to contact Donnie, but the purple-banded turtle had absentmindedly left his phone by the coffeepot. Leo just happened to be nearby when it started ringing and answered for him. As he journeyed to the lab to pass the phone onto Don, April gave him an earful about letting Raph steal her husband's attention for the last three nights. Leo had apologized, but he was smiling inwardly as he handed the device to his sibling. If April was already this peeved, there was no way Casey would be allowed out to play for a fourth night. Without his buddy, Raph would probably return home pouting as long as he believed that his oldest brother wouldn't be there.

Any moment now…

Leonardo was about to check the time again when the bedroom door swung open. He pressed back into the corner and watched as Raph entered. Quickly slamming the door shut, the sai-wielder twisted the dead-bolt before stomping over to his hammock. Flopping into the fabric, he jostled around for a bit until he was comfortably situated with his hands behind his head. Leo observed Raph as he rocked himself back and forth. After several seconds passed, the eldest turtle took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

Five thousand seven hundred seventy-seven minutes.

"Shit!" Raphael swore as his brother materialized seemingly out of nowhere. The canvas bed teetered dangerously as he bolted upright into a sitting position. His startled expression soon morphed into one of anger. "What the FUCK are ya doin' in here?!"

"We need to talk," Leo said calmly as he approached the hammock.

"What the hell for?"

"You know what for."

"If yer talking 'bout ya shoving my ass ta the ground and running away the other day, ya can forget it!" Raph growled, swinging his legs over the side of the hammock. He pointed towards the door. "Get the fuck out!"

"I didn't run away," Leo denied, blocking his brother so that he couldn't stand.

"Bullshit!" the hothead snapped, glaring up at the other turtle. "Ya turned tail the second ya realized we weren't alone!"

"What was else was I supposed to do? Mikey was about to walk in on us!"

"So?!"

"So?" the katana-wielder repeated incredulously. "Were you prepared to handle what would have happened if he did? I sure wasn't!"

"Thought ya was the turtle who always had a plan!" Raph sneered. "I guess the _fearless_ leader is losing his touch!"

"Having one of our brothers catch us doing it in the shower is not exactly how I would want them to find out about us!"

"Ya mean ya don't want them ta find out at all!"

"In case you forgot, Raphael," Leo said through clenched teeth, "you agreed that it would be best not to let them know."

"No, I did not forget, Leonardo," Raph shot back. Still scowling, he hung his arms over the edge of canvas as he settled back into his hammock. "Ain't ya noticed that I've been playin' by yer rules ever since YOU started this whole thing?"

The truth of his brother's words caused the leader to fall silent. Hands hanging at his sides, his fingers curled into tight fists. He struggled to keep hold of his self-control, but the tempting way Raph's body was displayed before him was fast distracting him from his anger. Instead, it reminded him of what he had been deprived of for four days. With an extreme amount of effort, he forced himself to focus.

"You're mad about having to follow rules? Wow. There's a big surprise," Leo said sarcastically.

"I'm mad," Raph rebutted, his features dark, "about ya runnin' outta there without so much as a 'sorry' and refusin' ta open yer door after I followed ya out!"

"I was getting dressed!"

"Tch…yer so full of shit…ya just didn't want ta talk about what happened!"

Leonardo's eyes narrowed in angry disbelief. "I didn't want to talk?" Raising one hand he pointed an accusing finger at his brother. "You were the one ignoring me! You were the one shutting yourself in your room all day! You were the one spending every night…" A disgusted look crossed his face as he spat out the last couple of words. "…with Casey!"

Raphael studied his brother for a moment before his mouth curled into a smirk. "Jealous much, Fearless?"

The elder turtle was livid. In a flash, he had moved forward and grabbed the other by the shoulders. Leaning down, he locked eyes with Raph.

"I am not jealous!" Leo declared ferociously. "You want an apology? Fine."

The hothead didn't even have a chance to respond before his brother closed the gap between them. Leo kissed him hard, sucking almost desperately at his bottom lip. Raph stared at his brother as his mouth was assaulted, surprised by the sinister shine of the eyes that looked back at him. The lustful gaze and boldness of the move released a cluster of butterflies in his stomach. Just as he was about to be overwhelmed by the intensity of it all, Leo pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Raphael. Let me make it up to you," the leader offered huskily.

He watched Raph's face for a moment, glad to see that the anger sparking in those golden irises had dulled completely. The darker mutant said nothing, but quirked an eye ridge curiously. Leo kissed him again, waiting a few seconds before forcing his tongue past the barrier of lips. After a teasing swipe at the other tongue, he retreated. In quick succession, Leo pressed his mouth to Raph's cheek, his neck, his shoulder, and his collarbone. Thus began the journey downward.

Slowly lowering himself to his knees, the katana-wielder trailed his lips down the center line of his brother's plastron. The strip of worn leather belted around the emerald turtle's waist loosened and fell away as Leo freed the knot. His hands slid down to Raph's thighs to ease the muscular legs further apart. Keeping his gaze focused on his brother's face, Leo brought his beak close to the hothead's groin.

Raph choked back a gasp when Leo's tongue painted a wet stipe over his lower plastron. Goosebumps erupted across his skin as leaf-green hands massaged at his thighs. Already he could feel excitement building beneath his shell. His hips shifted forward, an indication that the leader should proceed.

Leo sucked at the slit that kept his brother's cock hidden from view. He continued to tease the opening with his tongue, grinning when a bulge began to inflate beneath his mouth. His fingers tugged at Raph's knee pads which were cast aside once they slipped off. Lifting his lips, Leo ran a thumb over the swollen plastron in front of him and began pressing the digit into space where the two halves of cartilage met. A few strokes was all it took. With a grunt, Raph released his hardening member from its home.

The sai-wielder watched as fingers encircled his erection. Slowly, they slid down to the base and then back up. The action was repeated twice more before the hand paused. Growling lowly, Raph frowned at his brother.

A chuckle of delight escaped the leader. While his fingers softly squeezed Raph's stiff flesh, he placed a gentle kiss to the tip. Raph's cock twitched in his hand. Tentatively, Leo snaked his tongue out to lick at the same spot, making his brother spasm again. Dragging his tongue from tip to base, the elder turtle reached for the other's tail and curled it between his fingers. Leo heard the sharp intake of breath his brother took and smiled. A drop of precome dribbled from Raph's dick. With a flick of his tongue, Leo wiped it away before wrapping his lips around the tip of his brother's swollen member.

Raphael gave a hum of approval as he was encased in wet warmth. The hothead's fingers gripped the edges of the hammock tightly as his brother's mouth repeatedly advanced and retreated, taking him deeper each time. His head flopped back as a strong tongue began to undulate along the underside of his thick shaft. Toes pressing hard against the stones of the bedroom floor, Raph failed to suppress a groan of pleasure.

As Leonardo continued his task, an emerald-colored hand reached out to cup the side of his face. Its thumb gently brushed his cheek while another hand tangled in the tails of his mask. Together, the two appendages guided him further down until Raph's dick bumped against the back of his throat. Held in place, the blue-banded turtle steadied himself by gripping a pair of powerful thighs as the first of many shallow thrusts moved him.

Face flushed, Raph fucked his brother's mouth slowly. He was enjoying himself immensely as lips, tongue, and teeth teased his cock alternatively. Since beginning, Leo's eyes had not left him at all – a fact that the younger turtle found to be quite thrilling. He tried his best to hold his brother's gaze as his hips moved, but bliss had him squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure in his groin approached its limit.

"Leo…nnghh…" Raph grunted.

It was all the warning the leader received before a white, hot load was emptied into his mouth. Trying not to choke, he dutifully swallowed Raph's delivery. The hands holding him had loosened and Leo pulled back to set free the organ in his mouth. As he gasped for breath, his tongue darted out to clean the globs of semen attempting to trickle down his chin. Having satisfied his brother, Leo's thoughts turned to his own needs and his eyes fell to Raph's tail. With a grin, he leaned forward one more time and ran his tongue along the appendage straight to his brother's entrance.

Still coming down from his orgasmic high, it took Raph a full minute to realize that Leo's mouth had relocated and anther two minutes to realize where. His breathing hitched as the elder's tongue probed deeper. Glancing down, the redness of his face intensified as he visually confirmed what was being done.

"L-Leo…?" the sai-wielder panted.

"Hmmm?" came Leonardo's muffled response.

Raph groaned as fingers gave attention to his tail. "Fuck, Leo…don't stop…"

From his free hand, Leo lifted a finger and brought it close to his beak. Slipping it through the side of his mouth, he began to press the spit-slicked digit through the ring of muscle guarding his brother's entrance. Carefully, both finger and tongue worked to stretch the hothead.

Thanks to the close proximity, Leo's nose was flooded with the other turtle's musky scent. It made the swordsman painfully aware of how tight his shell was when trying to contain an aroused member. Without pause, he allowed his dick to drop down. Abandoning Raph's tail, he began to stroke himself to a full erection. Unable to wait any longer, Leo deemed his brother loose enough and pulled free.

The red-banded turtle issued another growl as he felt finger and tongue leave him. Eyes flashing, he watched his brother stand up. He fell silent as he spied the glistening cock Leo held in hand.

"Ya got something else fer me, Fearless?" Raph questioned as he draped his arms back over his hammock again.

"I do," Leo replied straight-faced.

Raph laughed lowly as his brother edged closer to his hammock. Even with his weight, the bed hung near Leo's hips. The older turtle released his cock so that he could grab hold of Raph's legs. Lifting them, Leo forced the limbs to wrap around his waist.

"Thought ya didn't wanna try hammock sex?" Raph recalled as his brother situated him.

"I changed my mind," Leo stated coolly while directing his dick towards Raph's readied rear. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The hothead grinned. "Not at all."

Leonardo didn't offer a verbal response, but instead pressed into his partner. Raphael grunted as he was breached and watched his brother slowly drive in deep. He could feel himself growing harder again the further Leo penetrated.

The leader barely hesitated to allow Raph time to adjust. Grabbing his sibling's hips, he almost pulled out completely before he slammed his cock back in. The force of the thrust drew a gasp from Raph as he was rocked in his hammock. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and braced for the ride.

It didn't take long for Leonardo to find the bundle of nerves buried inside his brother. Not more than four thrusts later, he struck Raph's prostrate full on. The hothead moaned, his cock fully alert now. With one hand, he reached down to rub his needy member, coating it with the fresh batch of precome that leaked from the tip. Each thrust from his brother sent him swinging wildly and he tried desperately to make his hand mimic the rhythm.

Mouth hanging open, Leo sucked in air as he moved his hips. Sweat rolled off his hot skin and he could feel the heat burning his cheeks. The way the canvas material brushed against his thighs was strangely erotic and tremors of pleasure raced down his spine. This was better than he remembered…this was ecstasy…

Raphael could no longer handle the abuse his prostrate was receiving. Biting his lip, he came for the second time that night, spattering both Leo and himself. Seeing his little brother explode brought Leo close to his peak. The tight friction on his cock as he thrust twice more sent him over the edge. Moaning, he released his seed.

The spent turtles stared at one another as their breathing normalized. After a few minutes, Leo pulled free of his brother and stood on shaky legs. Just as he thought he was about to fall over, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into the hammock.

From experience, Raphael was able to maneuver without tipping them out. His arrangement place them side by side, rocking gently from all the movement. Again, Raph cupped Leo's face. Lifting it, he kissed the leader softly and then harder as Leo kissed back. Limbs tangled and bodies pressed together, their tongues swiped at each other lazily.

"Don't think ya can suck me and fuck me ta get out of trouble every time ya mess up," Raph warned suddenly, pulling back to look at his lover.

Leo chuckled nervously. "Does that mean I'm off the hook for now?"

The hothead was silent for a moment as he contemplated a decision. A lecherous grin spread across his face. Without warning, he rolled them until Leo was pinned beneath him. The hammock swayed as Raph settled on top.

"I ain't even close ta forgivin' ya, Fearless," he announced seductively. Slowly, his hand inched towards his brother's groin. "Ya got a whole lot of makin' up ta do yet."

There was a renewed throb between Leo's legs as Raph's lips latched onto his again. He had missed Raph, he couldn't deny that. But even as his body submitted to the younger male, his mind protested loudly and he was filled with self-hate.

He should have stayed away.

Their fight would have been the perfect opportunity for him to end this.

What they were doing was wrong. He knew that now just like he had known it then.

Which made him wonder for the thousandth time how he could have let this get started at all….


	4. Chapter 4

10

_(…one month earlier…)_

Hundreds of feet below the surface of New York City, laughter echoed off the walls of a large kitchen constructed somewhere within twisted maze of sewer tunnels. Remnants of an evening meal cluttered the center of an old wooden table covered with dirtied plates and silverware. Seated around the dining structure were the seven members of a strangely unconventional family.

At the head the table sat Master Splinter who was speaking with the red-headed woman on his left. The fingers on April's right hand had a gentle hold on her husband's arm. Casey barely noticed having become accustomed to the near constant presence of her touch. Out of habit, he reached over to place his unrestrained hand on top of hers as he continued to banter with the four terrapin brothers.

Tonight had been a scheduled family night – an event that the Jones-Hamato clan tried to have every other week or so.

April had been the one to suggest that they start doing it. Too often for her liking, days or even weeks would pass by in which neither she nor Casey would have contact with the turtles. Family nights were her way of ensuring that her boys were alright and learning about whatever ninja affairs had kept or might keep them occupied.

The gatherings also presented an opportunity for the married couple to update their friends on the activities in their human lives. Such was their intention when they had planned this particular evening. Fit to burst with excitement, they waited until there was a lag in the conversation before sharing their latest news.

"So…uh…we got something we want to tell you guys," Casey said slowly as he grinned.

Splinter and his sons looked at the pair with expectant curiosity.

April exchanged a quick glance with her husband, smiling when he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Her heart increased its pace slightly and she took a deep breath to calm herself before turning her beaming face towards the others.

"We're having a baby!" she squealed.

The room was filled with a stunned silence for several seconds until…

"You mean I'm going to be an uncle?!" Michelangelo burst out, his blue eyes shining with hopeful enthusiasm. April nodded quickly and the youngest turtle let loose a joyous shout as he fist-pumped the air. "Yes! Finally!"

His response elicited laughter from the expecting parents and jolted everyone else from their speechless state.

"Yeah, way ta go, Case!" Raphael exclaimed, giving his best friend a hearty slap on the back.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jones," Splinter offered while patting April's left hand affectionately.

"That's great you two!" Donatello declared grinning at both of them.

"Congratulations," Leonardo added with a polite smile.

"How long have you known?" Mikey demanded as he bounced in his seat. "When are you going to have him…or…her?" His eyes grew wide and his hands curled into fists which he shook in eager anticipation. "…what ARE you going to have?"

April laughed again, elated by her adopted family's positive reaction. "The doctor confirmed it last week. I'm about six weeks along so the baby will be here in late January. We won't be able to know for a while yet whether we're having a boy or a girl."

"We were kinda thinking that we wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise," Casey confessed.

"Ya serious?" Raph wondered, scrunching his eye ridges together. "Ya really wanna go that long without knowing?"

"I think it'll be more fun that way," April replied as Casey nodded in agreement.

"But…but…" Mikey protested, his mouth twisting into a pout. "…January is so far away!"

"It will come faster than you think," Splinter said wisely before taking a sip of tea.

"It's going to be pretty cozy inside your apartment, April," Donnie commented.

"We realize that," she conceded. Her head turned towards Casey and they smiled at each other reassuringly. "But we'll make it work for now."

"Actually, we talked about cleaning out that ol' storage room at the end of the hall," her husband said. "It needs some remodeling work, but after a little sprucing up it'd make a decent sized nursery."

"And we were wondering if you guys would want to help," April asked as she looked around at each mutant. "We'd like for all of you to be a part of this."

"Course we'll help," Raph answered for all of them. "Ya shouldn't even have ta ask that. We're family."

April's smile broadened. Her happiness showed in the shimmer of her bright green irises and threatened to spill forth in the form of tears that crowded the corner of her eyes. Before she could say anything more, the rat master gave her hand another pat and rose to his feet.

"Might I suggest that we relocate to the living room where the seating is much more comfortable?" he posed while refilling his tea. Picking up the steaming cup, he turned to leave the kitchen. "Perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Jones can tell us more about their plans."

There were no objections from the others. Standing, they began to filter out of the room as Don questioned Casey about the repair work that needed to be done. Caught up in the excitement, no one realized that Leonardo had lingered behind.

The terrapin leader watched as the group left, his face somber and his shoulders slumped. A strange feeling had suddenly overcome him and he struggled to understand what it meant. From inside his head, a little voice asked him why he was still sitting there. He shifted uneasily in his seat as he tried to think of an answer. After a few more minutes of hesitation, he stood from the table. Forcing a smile onto his face, he pushed his chair in and went to join the rest.

XXXX

Hours later, the atmosphere inside the lair was reduced to a calmer state with the departure of the Joneses. Both hands of the clock rested somewhere between eleven and twelve, prompting most inhabitants of the underground home to shuffle off to their respective beds. Exhausted by the night's happenings, they welcomed sleep.

But not Leonardo.

Restless, the eldest paced the edge of the pool. Throughout the evening's social engagement, he had kept up his happy ruse. Now that the company had parted, however, his fake grin was replaced by a deep frown. That unfamiliar feeling he had experienced earlier still plagued him. Try as he might, he could not define it. Whatever it was kept eating away at him like a starved beast and he, the master of focus, could not sit still long enough to meditate upon finding a means to placate its hunger.

Sighing, Leo reversed his direction and retraced the steps he had just taken.

Why wasn't he as happy as everybody else? He should be. If anybody deserved a child, it was April and Casey. They had plenty of love to give. Their choice to befriend and essentially adopt four giant mutant turtles and their rodent father was proof enough of that.

It wasn't like the announcement was that big of a shock either. He, his brothers, and Splinter had all known that Casey and April had been talking about starting a family soon. Especially now that Casey had a steady job, business in the shop had improved, and they were financially stable.

Leonardo stopped to rub a hand across his face. Rather than an answer, his thinking had earned him a headache. The painful stabs at his brain near both temples informed him that this one would not go away on its own. Turning on his heel, he began making his way towards the kitchen where Donatello was wont to keep a large supply of aspirin in the general vicinity of the coffee pot.

As he approached, he noticed that the lights were on in the room. His curiosity as to who was still awake was satisfied when he entered and saw Raphael. The younger turtle sat tilted back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table. One emerald hand rested on his thigh while the other gripped a dark amber bottle. Upon seeing his elder brother, Raph lifted his beer in greeting.

"Sup, bro?" he asked before taking a drink.

"Just came for some water," Leo replied as he crossed the kitchen to the cupboard where the glasses were stored. Extracting one, he sidled over to the sink and turned on the tap. As he filled his cup, he glanced back over his shoulder at Raph. "What are you still doing up?"

The sai-wielder gave Leo an incredulous look and pointed to the bottle in his hand. "Ain't it obvious? I'm celebrating."

The leader set his full glass on the counter and began searching around the coffee maker. He found the aspirin sitting beside Don's bag of gourmet coffee that smelled strongly of vanilla. Seizing the bottle, he popped the lid off and shook a couple of tablets into his palm.

"Casey already left," he stated pointedly as he reclaimed his cup.

"That don't mean the party's gotta end," Raph rebutted with a cheeky grin. He watched his sibling transfer the pills to his mouth and chase them down with water. His smile faded slightly. "Ya got another one of yer headaches?"

"It's nothing," Leo insisted, taking a second drink.

"Ya sure?"

"I'm fine."

Raphael didn't believe him for a second. The way Leo's lips were pressed together in a tight, thin line was a strong indication that his head was hurting him. Raph had come recognize that expression for what it was because the clan leader seldom complained about the migraines he seemed to have on a fairly regular basis. Usually, he would force himself to suffer silently and refused medication on the argument that all he needed was a cup of tea and deep meditation. Leo's way of coping was, in Raph's opinion, complete bullshit and only further supported his claims concerning the size of the older male's ego. So, understandably, the hot head was surprised and somewhat worried that Leo had relented even for two tiny aspirin.

"That why ya was so quiet tonight?" Raph pressed, refusing to let the issue drop.

"Was I?" Leo wondered absentmindedly as he refilled his cup.

"Yeah, ya ain't hardly said a word since we ate."

"I didn't notice."

"Apparently not."

As they conversed, the katana-wielder moved from the sink to stand across the table from his brother. The two turtles stared at one another for a few minutes before Leo blinked and looked away. After some consideration, he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Sorry," he muttered mostly to the glass he held in his hands.

The apology made Raph wrinkle his beak in confusion. "What the hell ya sorry for?"

"…I..just…I.." Leo faltered and he gnawed at his lip uncertainly. "….I don't know…"

"Yer actin' weird, Fearless," Raph decided as he studied his superior. Polishing off his beer, he set the bottle back down on the table with a loud thunk. "What gives?"

Leonardo blew a frustrated sigh. Pushing his glass aside, he scratched at the back of his neck. "…April and Casey are having a baby."

"Yeah…so? It was bound ta happen eventually."

"It's not fair!"

The red-banded turtle blinked several times, shocked by the outburst. Leo's features had grown angry. He glared at his fist with which he had hammered the wooden surface. Realizing what he had just done, his fingers loosened as his cheeks heated.

"What's not fair?" Raph questioned with a frown.

Lifting a hand to his forehead, Leo rubbed at his temples again. The pain was slowly starting to subside, but still left him with an annoying ache. With a deep breath, he voiced some of the thoughts that had been pestering him all night.

"Don't get me wrong," he began to say, looking up at his brother. "It's great that April and Casey are starting a family, it's just….it doesn't seem fair that we will never get to experience that…"

"Life ain't fair," the younger responded while shrugging. "I think we all learned that a long time ago, Leo."

"It doesn't bother you?" Leonardo asked in disbelief. "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to have that kind of relationship? To find someone to marry and have kids with? To not be alone for the rest of your life?"

Raphael stared at him for a full minute. Wordlessly, he swung his feet off the table and stood up from his chair. Leo watched as he walked over to the fridge, opened the door, and pulled forth two new bottles of brew. Using the edge of the counter, Raph pried off both caps. He returned to the table and slid one beer over to his brother as he sat back down.

Leo reacted quickly, catching the bottle before it could topple to the floor. Confused, he looked at the bottle in his hand for a few seconds before lifting his questioning gaze to his sibling's face.

"You know I don't drink, Raph."

"Yeah, well, ya oughta," the sai-wielder declared, taking a drink of his own beverage. "Maybe ya'd lighten the hell up. I'm getting depressed listening ta ya."

"How many of those have you had?" Leo demanded suspiciously.

Raph screwed up his face in mock concentration and pretended to count on his fingers. After reaching three, he shrugged and took another swig. "I dunno."

"Don't you think you should stop?"

"I think ya should start. Yer _way_ behind," Raph countered. Grinning, he gave his bottle a shake, making the liquid slosh inside. "Come on, Fearless. Bottoms up."

Leonardo looked at his bottle again and, against his better judgment, he lifted it to lips. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and allowed a small amount of liquid to pour into his mouth. He stopped himself from spitting out the bitter taste as it washed over his tongue, instead forcing it down his throat. The hot head chuckled at the grimace Leo made when he swallowed.

"There ya go, bro," he praised, his smile triumphant. "Tastes good, don't it?"

"No, it doesn't," Leo grumbled to which Raph laughed. Setting the beer down, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth to remove any lingering taste and looked over at his smirking underling. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"When I asked you if it bothers you?"

"Shit," Raph swore after removing the bottle from his lips. "Course it bothers me. Ain't nothing we can do about though, is there? Ain't like there's any mutant turtle chicks out there in the world, right?" He tapped the side of his beer thoughtfully. "Not that we know of, anyways. And what human in their right mind would wanna do it with us? They'd have ta be fuckin' insane."

"You're right," Leonardo conceded sadly and took another sip of alcohol. It didn't taste any better the second time. "But it still…"

"Sucks?" the larger turtle offered. "Yeah, it does, but ya just gotta accept it." He grinned again. "That's how I stay so happy."

Leo snorted and shook his head. With one huge gulp, Raph finished off his beer and belched loudly. Ignoring his brother's look of disgust, he stood and deposited the empty bottle in the recycle bin.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, walking back to stand by Leo.

"Not really," the katana-wielder said bitterly.

"Sorry, I ain't so good at this comforting thing," Raph replied, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay."

"Ya gonna be alright?"

"I think so."

"'Kay then. I'm goin ta bed."

"I might as well, too," Leo announced and got to his feet.

"Ya ain't gonna finish that?" the darker colored turtle inquired, pointing at the nearly full beer still sitting on the table.

"No."

"Well, no sense in lettin' perfectly good booze go to waste," Raph decreed. Snatching up the bottle he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Do you really need another one?" the elder asked as he followed close behind. He tutted as he witnessed his brother's sluggish gait and quickly matched pace. "You're already buzzed."

"Yes, I am," Raph admitted, looking left towards Leo. He began working on his brother's beer as they crossed the lair together. "And I'm also havin' a good time, unlike _you_."

Leonardo stopped in his tracks, his face downcast. A few steps later, Raph realized the leader was no longer beside him. He halted and then backtracked to where the other terrapin stood.

"Aww, come on, Fearless. Cheer up," the sai-wielder pleaded, slinging his right arm around his miserable sibling. "Just think about how lucky ya are." He leaned his face in close to Leo's and gave him a million dollar smile. "Ya get ta spend the rest of yer life with me."

Shying away from Raph's alcoholic breath, Leo tried to shrug him off. Raph didn't budge. He didn't even flinch. Frowning, the blue-banded turtle placed a hand on his brother's left shoulder with the intent to shove him away.

But suddenly he found himself distracted by the fire blazing in the golden irises that stared at him. Leo relaxed, stepping into his brother's embrace. Slowly, a small smile worked its way onto his face as his hand slid from Raph's shoulder to the back of his neck.

Before he could give it a second thought, Leonardo leaned in and pressed his lips to Raphael's.


End file.
